jojofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jonathan Joestar/Biografia
Phantom Blood Infanzia Quando era soltanto un neonato, sua madre perse la vita in un incidente con la carrozza. Dario Brando, il padre di Dio, notò la carrozza distrutta e andò a rovistare tra i rottami con la speranza di trovare qualche oggetto di valore ma, involontariamente, salvò la vita a George Joestar e al piccolo Jonathan. Dodici anni dopo, Dario morì apparentemente a causa di una malattia e Dio andò a vivere dai Joestar. Nonostante Jonathan cercasse di fare amicizia con Dio, quest'ultimo divenne ben presto la sua nemesi. All'età di dodici anni Jonathan si innamorò di Erina Pendleton, ma Dio causò la rottura della loro relazione per un lungo periodo di tempo dopo aver strappato un bacio alla ragazza ed averla picchiata. Venuto a saperlo, Jonathan decise di battersi con il suo rivale ed ebbe la meglio dopo una scazzottata. Umiliato, Dio si vendicò uccidendo Danny, il cane di Jonathan. La Maschera di Pietra Jonathan continuò i suoi studi in archeologia e allo stesso tempo condusse delle ricerche su una misteriosa maschera di pietra mesoamericana custodita nella sua magione. Stranamente, quando veniva a contatto con del sangue umano, questa maschera faceva scaturire dal suo interno degli affilati uncini capaci di perforare il cranio di chi la indossava. Successivamente, dopo otto anni, Jonathan prese posizione contro Dio quando scoprì che quest'ultimo aveva avvelenato il suo stesso padre e aveva intenzione di fare lo stesso con George per appropriarsi dell'eredità dei Joestar. Alla ricerca di un antidoto, Jonathan raggiunse Ogre Street, dove incontrò il delinquente Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Dopo una breve battaglia, Speedwagon rimase colpito dall'animo nobile del ragazzo e decise di aiutarlo. I due riuscirono a rintracciare Wang Chan, il misterioso cinese che aveva fornito il veleno a Dio Brando. Messo alle strette, Dio indossò la maschera di pietra e pugnalò George, avendo scoperto che la maschera era in realtà un potente artefatto capace di trasformare chi la indossava in un vampiro immortale. Scontro con Dio Durante il suo primo scontro con il nuovo, mostruoso Dio, Jonathan decise di dare fuoco alla magione per impedire al vampiro di rigenerare le sue ferite. Dopo una lunga battaglia, Jonathan riuscì ad intrappolare Dio nell'edificio in fiamme infilzandolo su una statua della dea Venere. Le Onde Concentriche Jonathan sopravvisse riportando gravi ferite e fu portato all'ospedale, mentre Dio riuscì a fuggire senza essere visto. Robert Speedwagon scoprì in seguito che l'infermiera che si occupava di Jonathan non era altro che Erina. Nonostante Dio avesse rovinato la loro relazione, i suoi sentimenti verso Jonathan non erano mai scomparsi. Poco dopo essere uscito dall'ospedale, Jonathan incontrò Will Zeppeli, il quale gli rivelò che Dio era sopravvissuto al precedente scontro. L'uomo decise quindi di insegnargli a utilizzare la tecnica delle onde concentriche, grazie alla quale sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere una volta per tutte la sua nemesi. Speedwagon interrompe i loro allenamenti per informarli degli strani casi dei paesani scomparsi da Windknights Lot. Sulla via sono attaccati da Jack lo Squartatore, il quale è stato trasformato in uno dei servi di Dio. Zeppeli decide che questo incontro diventi la prova finale dell'allenamento di Jonathan. Zeppeli consegna al giovane un bicchiere di vino e gli ordina di sconfiggere Jack senza farne cadere neanche una goccia. Jonathan realizza che può rintracciare Jack usando le onde che vede agitarsi nel vino e lo sconfigge usando un potente pugno carico di Onde attraverso il muro. I Cavalieri Oscuri Un ragazzino di nome Poco ruberà i bagagli di Jonathan e degl'altri così loro lo inseguiranno, Jonathan utilizzerà le Onde Concentriche per catturarlo più facilmente. Comunque dopo realizzeranno che Poco era stato controllato da Dio per attirarli dove lui e altri vampiri lo aspettavano. Zeppeli attaccherà Dio ma la sua abilità di congelare la carne umana lo fermerà. Jonathan si unirà al combattimento parando l'attacco di Dio impedendogli di colpire il braccio di Zeppeli. Nonostante ciò l'abilità congelante di Dio gli impedirà di essere colpito dall'energia concentrica dei due Dio lascerà il combattimento con Jonathan ai suoi scagnozzi, Bruford e Tarkus. Bruford ingaggerà subito subito battaglia con Jonathan, senza sprecare neanche un secondo nell'utilizzare le sue abilità come il controllo dei suoi capelli e succhiare il sangue. Bruford lo attaccherà tendendo la sua spada con i suoi capelli Jonathan riuscirà a malapena a schivarlo, cadranno entrambi in un lago vicino. Spostando la battaglia sott'acqua Jonathan è svantaggiato non potendo respirare non riuscirà a usare le Onde Concentriche. Fortunatamente troverà una bolla d'aria sotto una roccia che gli permetterà di usare le onde concentriche. Usando il fatto che l'acqua conduce bene le onde concentriche Jonathan riuscirà facilmente ad attaccare Bruford. Bruford non subirà danni da questo attacco, ma finirà fuori dall'acqua. Bruford proverà di nuovo ad attaccare Jonathan con i suoi capelli ma Jonathan incanalerà le onde concentriche nella sua spada, ferendo gravemente il suo braccio. Jonathan userà il 'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive' su Bruford, sconfiggendolo con una serie ripetuta di pugni caricati con onde concentriche. Bruford riprenderà così la sua anima e rispetto per Jonathan donandogli la sua spada. Tarkus comincerà il suo attacco, ma Jonathan e Zeppeli per scappare useranno le onde concentriche per creare un delta plano. Tarkus li inseguirà e obbligherà Jonathan a combattere con una catena legata al collo in un campo d'allenamento per cavalieri, mentre il resto rimarrà chiuso fuori, senza poter aiutare. Jonathan sarà in difficoltà contro Tarkus, che è un combattente esperto, e riesce ad utilizzare la stanza a sua vantaggio. Con l'aiuto di Poco Zeppeli riuscirà ad entrare e aiutare Jonathan e sconfiggere Tarkus, ma nel farlo Zeppeli morirà tagliato a metà da Tarkus. Zeppeli con il suo ultimo respiro passerà la sua energia a Jonathan, permettendogli di battere finalmente Tarkus. Final Battle with Dio After Jonathan's fierce battle with The Dark Knights he meets Tonpeti, Straizo, and Dire. Together they set out for Dio's mansion for the final battle. After saving Poco's sister Peggy by defeating Doobie he and the rest of the group confront Dio. After Dire is killed by Dio's freezing powers Jonathan gets the idea to counter Dio's freezing by channeling his Hamon through Bruford's sword. Dio summons an army of zombies to take care of the group while he duels Jonathan one-on-one. Jonathan lands a couple of sword attacks on Dio but he survives them with his inhuman powers. Jonathan is able to land a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive on Dio but he quickly puts himself together. Dio grabs hold of Jonathan's carotid artery but Jonathan is able to escape and the two clash one last time. Jonathan's two-handed overdrive wins out and sends Dio plummeting off the edge of the balcony. Believing him to be dead Jonathan's group destroys the stone mask, believing the threat of Dio to be over. Marriage marry]]Shortly after the Windknights battle, Jonathan and Erina marry and soon set sail for America on a honeymoon. Their trip is cut short by an attack courtesy of Dio (now only a severed head) who developed a respect for Jonathan and desires his body. Jonathan makes the ultimate sacrifice, using a ripple to control Wang Chan and destroy the ship while staying aboard in an attempt to take Dio down with him. While the ship is sinking Dio attempts to negotiate with him but his words fall of deaf ears, as Jonathan had already died from his wounds. Erina, pregnant with Jonathan's child , escapes the shipwreck in Dio's coffin along with a baby who's mother was killed by Dio's zombies. Legacy One hundred years later, a coffin is dragged up from the ocean depths - inside of which is the Dio-Jonathan fusion resulting from Dio taking over the latter's body. Dio is shown in Part III to have survived the explosion and managed to remove Jonathan's head and merged his own with the rest of Jonathan's body, though the merge is incomplete until he absorbs Joseph's blood in his fight with Jotaro. Over the course of four years, using Jonathan's body, Dio impregnates an unnamed Japanese woman with a child that would become Giorno Giovanna, as well as other women with children who would become Donatello Versus, Ungaro, and Rykiel. He also pierces Jonathan's body with the Bow and Arrow, awakening Stands in Jonathan's descendants as well. Steel Ball Run Jonathan's counterpart in Part VII: Steel Ball Run is Johnny Joestar, formally named "Jonathan". Johnny's family also bears noble lineage, but makes its residence in America instead. Johnny's appearance and personality are very different from Jonathan's, however, possibly due to relatively little interaction with Dio. Note